monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mincubus/Serra
Serra is the name of Mincubus. She is a skippable mini boss encountered in Succubus Village. She's found left of the entrance in a pen where she will fight the party if spoken to. After the village is returned to peace, she can be recruited by visiting her in her house. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'll squeeze out your milk. ♪" "I'll squeeze out all of big bro's milk. ♪" "Welcome to the Sister's Heavy Petting Farm. ♪" "I became a succubus. ♪ With this, I won't have any trouble in my life. ♪" "I'm going to make big bro into livestock too. ♪" "The village mayor was also a succubus... I thought she was suspicious." "I want to keep all of the men in this village on our farm. ♪" "My older sister plays with men too. I also play with them a lot. ♪" "Once I squeeze your milk, I'll drink it at once. ♪" "With this, the Sister's Heavy Petting Farm will thrive. ♪" "I'll give you some milk I squeezed. ♪" (+1 Milk) "Here's some money... ♪" (+ 225G) "I'll give you a potato... I don't want to eat any more of them." (+1 Potato) "I want to recover my wind powers. ♪" (Give 1 Wind Stone) *Yes - "Yaaay♪　I'm happy! ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "So stingy!" "I want an allowance. ♪" (Give 135G) *Yes - "Yaaay♪　I'm happy! ♪" (+25Affinity) *No - "So stingy!" *Not enough money - "...Are you poor? It's the same with my family..." "I want to eat a banana. ♪" (Give 1 Banana) *Yes - "Yaaay♪　I'm happy! ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "So stingy!" "Is big bro an only child...?" *I'm an only child - "Is that so... Aren't you lonely without a sister?" *I have an older sister - "Wow... Is your big sister kind? Whose is better, your big sis or mine?" (+10 Affinity) *I have a younger sister - "Then please be kind to your little sister. ♪" "Do you like...potatoes?" *I like them - "Uuu..." (-5 Affinity) *I hate them - "Yeah! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I am a potato - "Noisy potato..." (-5 Affinity) "The farm look like fun, doesn't it...?" *It looks fun - "But isn't it hard work...?" *It doesn't look fun - "Yeah! You understand. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *It doesn't matter - "I'm nervous..." (-5 Affinity) "Do you want my panties? Hey, do you want them...?" *I want them - "I won't give them to you. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I don't want them - "Terrible!" (-5 Affinity) *I want to be panties - "Uwa! A pervert...!" (-5 Affinity) "Which one of my garments would you like to be milked with...?" *Panties - "My panties are good ♪　There's no helping it. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Socks - "That seems kind of perverted, doesn't it...?" *Your body - "You want me to touch you with my body...? Ahaha, what should I do?" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Serra: "I want to visit a town. ♪ Will it be a problem if I'm not wearing any clothes...?" With Ants: Serra: "Ants! Let's play together! ♪" Ants: "BUSY WORKING... ANOTHER TIME." Serra: "Ants are hard workers... ...I should help out at the farm too." With Nina: Serra: "Big sis! I squeezed out lots of milk today! ♪" Nina: "I squeezed out a lot of milk too. I've been totally addicted to it these days." Serra: "The Sisters' Heavy Petting Farm is secure for the time being. ♪" Nina: "A bigger farm will no longer be a dream, fufufu..." With Succubus: Succubus: "Okay, please have some potatoes..." Serra: "WOW! I LOVE YOUR POTATOES!" Succubus: "Ufufu, I also have second helpings..." Serra: "○×△□◇※☆◇!!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Serra: "Ehehe...♪" Serra is doodling on the ground... happens 2nd Action: Serra: "Gyah!" Serra trips over nothing! takes damage 3rd Action: Serra: "Do your best! ♪" Serra cheers on the others." Their morale rises! gains increased Atk/Mag for a few turns 4th Action: Serra: "No!" uses Succubus Slap on a random enemy 5th Action: Serra: "Here, drink this. ♪" Serra presents a gift! Milk Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Humans Category:Loli Category:Group Monsters Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Artist: Irodori Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2